1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to decorative articles such as watches, pins, pendants and other similar jewelry which have a relatively large visible surface used to display an ornamental design. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a decorative article bearing an ornamental design generated by an electronic display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different kinds of decorative articles on the market that have a surface with an ornamental design. For example, wristwatches sometimes have an ornamental design on their dials or bezels. Pins or pendants are available with a surface bearing an ornamental design. However, in all these cases the ornamental design is imbedded or otherwise affixed to the surface and therefore it is generally static in the sense that it cannot be changed.
Attempts have been made to provide jewelry articles with means for changing at least some of their ornamental aspects. For example, pins and pendants equipped with a small window which accept the wearer's choice of a photograph and watches with exchangeable plastic rings of different colors are available. However, even in these articles, the degree of customization and variability is still very limited.